


Hogwarts Kindergarten of Future Witches and Wizards

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I had. Basically it's my take on how they would meet if they were kindergartners. Or How Lily meets Snape</p>
<p>For more stories and other similar things check out my imagines blog on tumblr at imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Kindergarten of Future Witches and Wizards

 

It was the first day of school for those in the wizarding world. It was summer time for the young red headed little girl. She spotted an owl in the sky. It flew straight to her house and sat at an open window. There was a small letter in its mouth. The little girl launched herself towards the house leaving the small dolls behind. She grabbed her mother and her sister Petunia. She was hopping up and down pointing at the owl. The mother, Mrs. Evans gently grabbed the letter from the snow white birds beak. She popped it open and it then floated in the air, taking the shape of a mouth.

 

_Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. Headmistress of Hogwarts Kindergarten for Potential Witches and Wizards. We have taken notice of your daughter Lily Evans. She has shown acceptable promise of being an outstanding witch in the wizarding world. Of course we require that you keep this information to yourself._

_We invite Ms. Lily Evans to attend Hogwarts Kindergarten for Future Witches and Wizards...._

 

The letter went on and on. Lily Evans eventually became bored with the letter and left the room. Her sister, Petunia followed her into the other room. She gave her sister an unapproving look and ran upstairs to their room.

  
  


The day came for Lily Evans to attend Hogwarts Kindergarten. She wasn’t all that excited. She was upset her sister wouldn’t be coming with her. She reached the train platform and waved goodbye to her mother. She was scared to go to an overnight kindergarten. She had never heard of one before. She turned away from the window and watched as a large man with a brown beard and hair covering his face placed her bags on the overhang. He nodded to the small girl and left.

 

A few minutes later a girl with shoulder length brown hair appeared in the open door. Her hands were behind her back. She was wearing a flower printed dress and pink shoes.

 

“May I sit with you?” She was smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah.” Lily gestured to the seat across from her. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Alice.” She put out her hand.

 

“Lily Evans. Nice to meet you Alice.” After only a couple of moments Alice and LIly had become close friends. They met a few other girls on the train. All of them became close and were having a great time. Alice bought some candy from the trolley and shared it with Lily. She explained all sorts of things about the wizarding world to her.

 

The train stopped and the girls piled off together. They entered the building pulling their bags along behind them. They reached the end of the hall and entered a large room with long rows of tables.

 

They sat down at the front of one of the tables. Across from them a boy with shoulder length  black hair sat down. He was holding a story book. It was the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Lily looked at the boy, he was sad and some of the other boys at the table behind them were laughing at him. She turned and stuck her tongue out at them. Rolling her eyes at their words she reached across the table and put her hand over his.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be your friend. As far as I’m concerned you’re one of the coolest people here.” She smiled at him. He looked at her for a while and nodded.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled and held out his hand. “I’m Severus. Severus Snape. It’s nice to meet you.” He spoke with a bit more confidence this time.

 

  
“I’m Lily Evans, this is my friend Alice, she’s Meridith but we call her Mary, and that’s Wendy.” All three girls waved and smiled at him. He turned a bit pink but smiled back nonetheless. They all became good friends. School was fun and they enjoyed all their time together. They even got the other boys to be a bit nicer to Severus.

  
  
  
  


Lily’s time at Hogwarts experience was one she wouldn’t soon forget.  And she couldn’t wait to go to the real thing. It would take a few years for her to get there. She had to wait until she turned eleven. Although as the years went on. The more she forgot, the owls from Alice, Mary, and Wendy stopped coming. She still had pictures but was forced to hide them from her muggle friends who eventually stopped talking to her altogether. Her sister became increasingly cold and distant from her. Her parents constantly praised her for being a witch. The only crisp clear happy memory she had was of Severus. When they went back home, Severus and Lily discovered they lived close to one another. So they would spend all their spare time together. It became a sort of escape for both of them. They found peace in each other, and their friendship. And little Lily Evans wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do the other eras.


End file.
